ffxivfandomcom-20200223-history
Thancred Waters
Thancred Waters is a male midland Hyur Gladiator and later Rogue who plays an important role in the Ul'dah storyline of Final Fantasy XIV/Legacy and then in Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn. Profile Appearance Thancred is a Hyur of medium height and ash-blond hair. He also has tattoos on both sides of his neck, a trait that he shares with his former Circle of Knowing allies Yda, Papalymo, and Y'shtola. He wears a white long-sleeved shirt covered by black tunic with straps of leather belts over his left shoulder and a black belt on his waist. He also has white fingerless gloves and greenish pants with a heavily patterned black leather greaves and sandals. Thancred's attire changed a bit during the events of Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, now wearing a white belt and Urianger's goggles on his left shoulder. Ever since Heavensward, Thancred's hair has grown longer, his left eye changed from brown to grey, and his attire has changed, now wearing an eyepatch over his left eye. While he maintains the eyepatch is purely aesthetic and that the eye is still functional, in the rare instances it is visible it is seen to be notably silver instead of the original brown, implying that there may be some undisclosed injury to it. Personality Thancred is a suave smooth-talker with a fondness for women, and is quite intelligent. However, he does get flustered when Minfilia points out some of the shadier elements of his past, even as a compliment. Story Thancred's origins are unknown, but he has appeared in Ul'dah two decades ago and has strangely not aged since his arrival. What is known is that Thancred is an Archon. Later details revealed he was a street urchin in Limsa Liminsa before being recruited by Louisoix Leveilleur, and he had arranged correspondence between the senior Archon and Minfilia.Tales from the Calamity: The Walker’s Path ''Version 1.0 Thancred appears in Ul'dah the day of a big festival, aiding in the subduing of a Goobbue that suddenly went on a rampage. He later appears alongside Yda, Papalymo, and Y'shtola when the four attempt to defeat Gaius Van Baelsar. In the End of an Era trailer, he is seen praying at the Milvaneth Sacrarium as the Calamity struck. Though not shown, in Tales from the CalamityTales from the Calamity: The Sultana’s Seven he had persuaded the Sultana Nanamo Ul Namo to do a similar vigil at the Arrzaneth Ossuary. Final Fantasy XIV Thancred is met in Ul'dah after an altercation with some thugs led by Ungust harassing a refugee woman in the streets. Realizing the Adventurer had used the Echo to clear her name, he offers an invitation to meet the Antecedent in the Waking Sands with the password "Wild Rose" to be given to the clerk Tataru. There the Adventurer is met by Minfilia, who formally greets them and introduces the other Scions of the Seventh Dawn. She soon assigns the Adventurer to assist Thancred in discovering who is responsible for missing refugees in Camp Drybone. They eventually discover it was Ungust posing as a priest of Nald'thal to lure the poor into being captured by Amalj'aa. Unfortunately, the Adventurer is caught in a trap and taken to the Bowl of Embers along with Ungust and a corrupt Brass Blades member. Thancred eventually arrives with a detachment of the Immortal Flames only after the Adventurer had slain the Lord of the Inferno itself in self-defense. He expresses regret he could not help sooner, and confides that the other survivors had to be put down due to Ifrit's tempering. He gradually appears less often at the Waking Sands as he works on other assignments. Much later, it's discovered that Thancred was possessed by Lahabrea while he was investigating the Ascians, via a black crystal necklace. Using his body, Lahabrea secretly aided both the beastmen and Gaius Van Baelsar in order to bring about the return of "the one true god." He revealed himself by unmasking himself at Castrum Centri as the Scions escaped on Cid's airship. They realized this was how Livia sas Junius was able to raid the Waking Sands, and concluded he met this fate due to him pushing himself so hard to make up for Louisoix's absence. During the final confrontation with the Ultima Weapon, Lahabrea explained to Gaius that the light of the mothercrystal was shielding the party from the superweapon's assault. He then revealed the real reason he had it absorb the Primals: to activate the Heart of Sabik and awaken a sliver of his god's power, Ultima. To Gaius's horror, Lahabrea demonstrated its power by using it to destroy much of the Praetorium and exhaust all of Hydaelyn's strength to shield the party. Even then, Gaius was defeated by them, leading to Lahabrea to confront the Adventurer directly. Though he taunted that they would have kill Thancred to fight him off, the Adventurer had a trump card: the Light of the Crystals found throughout the story enabled them to purge Lahabrea from Thancred's body. As the ruined Imperial base began to crumble, the Adventurer was able to escape with an unconscious Thancred using a Magitek Reaper. During the events of ''Through the Maelstrom, Thancred and accompanies the Adventurer and Y'shtola in investigating reports of stolen crystal shipments in Thanalan. After ruling out the Amalj'aas' involvement, they soon learn the raids were carried out by the Serpent Reavers on behalf of the Sahagin who are intending to summon Leviathan. As the Scions investigated Sapsa Spawning Grounds, Thancred demonstrated his knife-wielding skills, and to his astonishment, the newcomer Yugiri demonstrated similar talents from her homeland. After Leviathan was felled at sea, Minfilia later revealed (to Thancred's embarrassment) that his knife skills were learned in his days with the Limsa Lominsan underground. Intrigued by this, Yugiri asked to be introduced to this "Fraternity" and share her knowledge. Later in the Before the Fall storyline, when the Scions are betrayed by the Crystal Braves and framed for the apparent assassination of Nanamo Ul Namo, Thancred is confronted by a squad of Brass Blades who want to arrest him for colluding with the Garleans. Initially believing them to be referring to his actions while under Lahabrea's control, he evades capture and meets up with the other Scions, who are currently fleeing Ul'dah. He reveals the existence of a hidden tunnel that leads out of the city, but their pursuers follow them. Y'shtola and Thancred remain behind to ensure that adventurer and Minfilia escape by causing a cave in. At the last second, Y'shtola uses the ancient spell Flow to transport herself and Thancred to safety. However, while Y'shtola is trapped within the Lifestream a living being, Thancred ended up in the wilderness of the Dravanian Forelands. ''Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward As Goes Light, So Goes Darkness Fashioning obsidian blades to hunt and wear animal skins to cover his naked body, Thancred eventually finds the Vath and barters food with them for more ideal clothing. When Thancred learns of the Gnath and Ravana, he realized his best chance of seeing the other Scions is by staying near the beastmen tribe. Thancred would later encounter the Adventurer, Alphinaud, Y'shtola, and Krile while they were looking for him in the Smoldering Wastes at Loth ast Gnath, saving the Warrior of Light from the leader of the Warriors of Darkness. Later, he assists in the investigation of the arson incidents in Ishgard. Y'shtola later confides to the Warrior of Light that she suspects the reason Thancred did not originally attempt to teleport out of Dravania was due to a side-effect of the Lifestream distorting his aether to the point of being unable to use any form of magick, including teleportation. The Gears of Change Upon learning of Minfilia's fate as the Word of the Mother from the adventurer, the Scions promise to fulfill her wishes and defeat the Ascians once and for all. After the Scions discuss what happened to Minfilia with Matoya, a bereaved Thancred walks away from the group while at a loss for words. Soul Surrender Thancred rescues Alisaie Leveilleur after her run in with the Warriors of Darkness, having been keeping an eyes of them. Thancred fights alongside the other Scions against the Warriors of Darkness at the Bowl of Embers. The Far Edge of Fate Thancred arrives with Hilda on an airship to pick up the Scions on top of Baelsar's Wall, just as Ilberd sets into motion his plan to summoning a primal using the Eyes of Nidhogg and the sacrifice of himself and his soldiers. Soon realizing what Papalymo intends to do, he carries Yda over his shoulder back to the airship despite her protests. The airship gets away just as a shell of light engulfs the manifesting primal. Creation and development Voice In ''A Realm Reborn, Thancred is voiced by Yuichi Nakamura in the Japanese version. He shares his Japanese voice actor with Cid Raines from Final Fantasy XIII. He is voiced by Taliesin Jaffe (credited as T. Axelrod) in the English version of A Realm Reborn, and by Peter Bramhill in Heavensward. He shares his first English voice actor with Edge Geraldine from Final Fantasy IV. Other appearances Thancred has appeared in the following games throughout the ''Final Fantasy'' series: *''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival'' as a playable character. *''Pictlogica Final Fantasy'' as a playable character. *''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' as a Legend. *''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' as a playable character. *''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' as a playable character. *''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game'' as a card. *''Triple Triad'' as cards. Other media LINE Thancred appears on a sticker set for the LINE communications app. The sticker set he appears in is titled "ファイナルファンタジーXIV.https://store.line.me/stickershop/product/9085/ja Trivia *Most players think Thancred is a Bard, due to him referring to himself as one, however, he is not referring to the Disciple of War, Bard, he is referring to his occupation. *A Wind-up Thancred appears as a minion that could previously only be purchased during The Rising event. It is now available for purchase in the Mog Station. *In patch 3.4, Thancred's in-game model was slightly altered. His right eye was returned to its original brown while his left(seen when he and Krile are at the imperial castrum) remained the silver it was originally changed to, indicating that the eyepatch is not "purely aesthetic". External links * * Category:Scions of the Seventh Dawn